


Angels Do Exist!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Dancer!Alec, Doctor!Magnus, Funny, I Don't Even Know, M/M, first time meeting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec, a ballet dancer, injures his knee in one of the practices and needs a surgery. The surgery goes well and as he’s waking up from the surgery and is still high on medication, he meets a pretty angel named Magnus and doesn’t want to let go of that perfect creature.This was translated into Russian by the lovelyShiorino. You can find the translationhere





	Angels Do Exist!

**Author's Note:**

> So a few days ago I found the famous video of a girl, under the influence of the medicine, and was flirting with her doctor / nurse (?). Anyway, this was inspired by that video.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know shit about medical stuff and how things are supposed to work at the hospitals xD. So just a bit of a heads up, there might be some mistakes even though I tried to stay back of the medical things as much as I possibly could.

Magnus Bane didn't have a particularly busy day that and that was exactly why he was ordered to stay with one of the patients as they were waking up from a surgery. Magnus knew that the patient had a minor surgery on his knee and they needed someone to monitor him as he was waking up. Apparently no family members were available at that time to be with him, so Magnus was stuck as his babysitter. Super. Magnus groaned as he took the patient’s medical record before heading off to the room where the other one was waiting for him. As far as Magnus knew, the knee surgery went well, so he was really basically only needed to be a fucking babysitter. Again.

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

Magnus then took in a deep breath and finally stepped inside of the room where Alec was resting. Knowing that patient were very sensitive to everything around them, he opened up the door as quietly as he could and slowly made his way inside, silently and carefully closing the door. He then turned around and slowly made his way to the bed, his eyes widening when he saw his current patient. He didn’t know what to expect what to see when he’d step inside, but he most honestly wasn’t expecting to see a raven angel resting on the bed.

Alec was good looking and he checked off everything that Magnus liked on a guy; tall, dark and handsome. However, he was soon brought back to reality when the other moved and groaned, Magnus placing the medical records on the empty bed next to Alec and then brought his chair to the occupied bed, sitting down and he put on a big smile, no longer hating his job as a current babysitter. For someone like Alec, he didn’t mind it one bit. He knew that his thoughts were unprofessional, so he tried his best to fight them. However, when Alec finally opened up his eyes and he saw Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes that was kind of impossible. Magnus could see that Alec was trying to focus his eyes on him, but his eyes were travelling all over the place.

Alec didn’t know what was going on nor where he was. The room was white, but he could swear that it kept changing colour from time to time and when he moved his head, he felt as he was floating among the clouds. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he swore that he had a dry cloth stuffed inside of his mouth instead of a tongue. He was thirsty. Alec tried to move his hand, but he couldn’t and he started panicking. Was he dead? The panic lasted until he saw someone sitting down next to him. When he saw the person staring and smiling at him, Alec was sure that he was dead, because the man was angelic. Probably an angel welcoming him in heaven. Then he frowned; did he really belong in heaven?

“Hello there,” said Magnus softly and Alec groaned because he couldn’t reply back properly. “I’m Magnus Bane and today I’ll be here with you until you-”

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” suddenly managed to blurt out Alec and Magnus only shook his head.

“You had a minor surgery on your knee, but I think you’ll make it,” said Magnus playfully and then got onto his legs, knowing that he needed to check up on him properly, even though he wasn’t Alec’s doctor. Alec’s doctor had currently another surgery, so that’s why he decided that a little check-up was necessary.  

”Are you an angel?” was another question that came, catching Magnus by surprise. He looked down at Alec, who was curiously looking back up at him, his hazel eyes trying to focus on him and Magnus then finally smiled, sighing softly. It wasn’t a first that a high patient was hitting on him, but it was the first time that he actually didn’t mind it.

Magnus first went through all the details of the surgery and after he made sure that all of that was okay, he took the stethoscope from around his neck and went closer to Alec. “I need to listen to your heart now, okay?” asked Magnus softly and Alec only nodded, giggling when Magnus leaned over to him and gasped when he felt the cold metal of stethoscope against his bare chest. Magnus grinned when he heard Alec’s giggles, but said nothing and made sure that Alec’s heartbeat and breathing were okay. Magnus then switched on the lights in the room because it was a bit too dark for his liking, but made a mistake as Alec looked straight into the light and started panicking again.

 “I see the light!” said Alec and sat up, the entire room spinning when he sat up and he started looking around him. “I’m dying, I’m dying… help me,” he then whispered and started looking around, Magnus quickly writing down that all of Alec’s vitals were normal.

“Shh, you’re not dying,” said Magnus softly and he sat back down, Alec’s eyes growing huge when he saw that the angel returned and he quickly calmed down. “You’ve had a surgery and you’re still under the influence of medicine. But once the effects wear off, you’ll be as good as new,” he then said with a chuckle and Alec happily nodded.

“You’re the best,” blurted out Alec once he was calm and giggled again when a thought popped into his mind. “Magnus,” he then said, almost singing out Magnus’ name. “You’re so pretty.”

“Is that so?” asked Magnus and smiled to himself when Alec eagerly nodded.

“So, so pretty,” chanted Alec and then reached up with his hand to touch Magnus’ face because he noticed that Magnus’ eyes were sparkling. “Pretty and shiny,” he then said and Magnus took his hand into his own before he could touch his face, but did nothing when Alec linked their fingers together and happily hummed as he looked down. “You’re not wearing our wedding ring!” suddenly Alec exclaimed and Magnus held back his laughter.

“Oh, we’re married?”

“Yes!” said Alec seriously and then looked back down to Magnus’ hand, searching for the non-existent wedding ring. “Where-where did you put yours?” he then demanded to know and Magnus only shook his head, Alec growing on him more and more. He was adorable.

“I don’t see you having it either,” teased Magnus back and Alec quickly took his hand from Magnus, looking down to his palms, turning them around and his eyes went wide with panic and shock when he couldn’t locate the ring.

“I lost the ring!” whined Alec, speaking way too loud. “Oh no, it’s gone,” he then said, tears going to his eyes and then before he’d let them fall, Magnus quickly interfered. “It was so expensive,” he then added and Magnus quickly quieted him down by taking his hand back into his. Sure, it wasn’t really professional, but after seeing the bright smile reappearing on Alec’s face, he didn’t mind it. “I’m sorry… about the ring,” said Alec, slurring his words and he then looked around the room, his tongue feeling like a dry cloth again.

“Don’t you fill your head with useless worries, sweetie,” said Magnus and Alec giggled happily, his big, puppy eyes finding Magnus’.

“Sweetie,” said Alec happily and giggled again as he was again holding Magnus’ hand. He then clicked with his tongue and stuck it out, looking down to see his tongue, because he was still sure that he had a piece of cloth stuck in there. To make sure, he touched his tongue and then squeezed it a bit too hard. “Ouch, Magnus… that hurt,” whined Alec and looked over at Magnus, who removed his hand away from his mouth.

“Well, of course, that’s your tongue you were pinching on,” said Magnus and cocked his head to the side when Alec shook his head.

“That wasn’t my tongue, silly,” said Alec and giggled, shaking his head. “Someone stuffed my mouth with a cloth,” he then added and narrowed his eyes. However, if he had a cloth instead of a tongue, where the hell had his tongue gone off to? “Did you cut my tongue out?” asked Alec in panic and Magnus only chuckled, finding Alec’s reaction to be precious and adorable.

In the end, Magnus came to conclusion that Alec was probably only thirsty, so he handed Alec a glass of water which was next to his bed and held it up to his lips. “You’re probably only thirsty, Alexander,” said Magnus once he remembered the patient’s name. “Drink up, you’ll soon feel better in no time,” said the doctor and Alec only nodded. “Better?” asked Magnus once the glass was half empty and Alec nodded.

“I love you,” said Alec and his heart felt all gooey when Magnus flashed him back one of his warmest smiles.

“Really?” asked Magnus. “Isn’t it a bit too sudden? I mean, we’ve just met,” said Magnus with a chuckle. Alec only shook his head.

“But I love you!” said Alec stubbornly. “We’re getting married!” he whined and threw his head back, enjoying how the ceiling was dancing around.

“I thought we already were married,” teased Magnus back and Alec perked up.

“We are?” asked Alec and happily chuckled. “I love you, Magnus. I love you,” said Alec and giggled as he threw his head to the side. “I love you the _mostest_!”

“Shh, you’re in hospital, big guy,” said Magnus and was laughing along as he spoke.

“I’m in a hospital?” asked Alec, worried. “Why? What happened?”

“You had a knee surgery, remember?”

“I-I did?” asked Alec and lifted off the bedcovers, his eyes widening in horror when he saw that his left knee was all wrapped up. “No, no, no,” said Alec. “I have dance practice later, I have to go home. Magnus, help me,” whined Alec and Magnus placed a hand on top of Alec’s chest when he was about to get up.

“I _need_ you to rest,” said Magnus and Alec pouted, but stayed put and crossed his arms on top of his chest like a child would and Magnus could hardly hold back his laughter.

“Are you even a real doctor?” asked Alec in annoyance. “You look young. How old are you?”

“Well, I’ll be turning 27 quite soon,” said Magnus and Alec already forgot what they were talking about. “And you?”

“Me?” asked Alec. “I’m…” started the young man and then just smiled again when he locked his gaze with Magnus. “I’m in love with you, you’re so pretty and sparkly,” he said and Magnus laughed. “D-don’t you love me too?”

“I think it’s a bit too early to say,” said Magnus, really trying not to get swept away by Alec’s words. It was just the medication talking. He’d probably change his mind about him once he’d be all sobered up. “Now then, I’ll go and try call your family again,” said Magnus and when he was about to stand up to leave, Alec tugged onto his sleeve to prevent him from leaving.

“No,” whined Alec. “Stay.”

Magnus sighed, but in the end sat back down, Alec’s little giggles sparking his curiosity again. “What are you thinking about now?”

“Our honeymoon,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. This, again?

“Oh,” said Magnus.

“We’re going to Paris, right?” asked Alec hopefully. “It’s a city of love… we’re in love… I’m in love… you’re so pretty and hot,” went on by mumbling Alec and then yawned, Magnus grinning when he saw that Alec was in a process of falling asleep. His little yawns reminded him of his cat and he smiled when Alec looked up at him, trying to keep his eyes open.

“You’re adorable,” said Magnus and bit into his lower lip when he saw how happy Alec looked with the little compliment that he received.

“Magnus, hey Magnus,” said Alec and kept tugging onto Magnus’ sleeve. “Magnus!” whined Alec because the man wouldn’t respond to him and he just laughed when he saw that Alec was getting annoyed again.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“I’m a ballet dancer,” announced Alec and Magnus straightened himself up. Even though he was a doctor himself, he loved dance as well and always had a thing for fellow dancers. Well, there was one more thing that he could check Alec off; he really was a perfect, most adorable, Bambie-eyed guy.

“Really?” asked Magnus.

“Really, really,” said Alec proudly. “I can do the splits, wanna see?” he asked then and Magnus started laughing. “I’m _very_ flexible,” he then added and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus almost choking on his own breath when Alec suddenly lifted his, luckily, healthy leg far up in the sky. “See?”

“Okay, okay,” said Magnus and quickly made Alec put his leg down. “You’ve made your point, so behave,” he then added and Alec only giggled.

“You’re blushing, doc,” said Alec and Magnus huffed under his breath. “Want me to show you more positions?” he then asked and burst into laughing fit when Magnus just kept silent, because he honestly didn’t know what to say. If he wanted to keep being professional, he needed to be silent, so that was what he did. However, he promised to himself that he’d ask Alec to show him more positions when the effect of the medicine would completely wear off. Maybe even ask him out.

“Magnus,” said Alec, who was again singing Magnus’ name and a smile tugged at the corners of Magnus’ lips. The doctor didn’t respond back, but he allowed Alec to take his hand back into his own and kept silently looking at him as Alec was happily whistling, looking content because he got to hold Magnus’ hand again. His eyes grew heavy again and he cutely yawned, turning his head from side to side. The older one only chuckled and leaned a bit closer to the patient, who was struggling to stay awake.

“I’m so sleepy,” announced Alec.

“Then sleep, angel,” said Magnus and cursed as the new nickname slipped out. However, he didn’t worry about it too much, because Alec probably wouldn’t be able to remember any of this.

“Don’t wanna,” whined Alec and shook his head stubbornly. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

“Oh, you won’t lose me. I swear to be back here when you wake up,” said Magnus and Alec yawned again, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Promise me?” asked Alec with a small voice and Magnus only nodded.

“I promise I’ll come visit you,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw how happy looked and he shook his head when he heard Alec cheering. “Now then, close your eyes and rest,” he said and Alec nodded, closing his eyes, but he didn’t let go off Magnus’ hand.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec. “The best… love you,” he said with a smile and it didn’t take him long before he dosed off and was asleep again, Magnus grinning as he sat there for a few extra minutes. Just as he was about to leave, the door opened and a girl stepped inside, who looked worried, her eyes going wide when she located Alec on the bed.

“Alec!” exclaimed the girl and was next to Alec, Magnus getting onto his legs when he noticed her. When she was sure that Alec was breathing and was just asleep, she felt weight lifting off of her shoulders and looked up at Magnus. “Are you his doctor?” she asked, Magnus explaining her how things were. “What happened to him?” asked Isabelle and Magnus sighed; she didn’t know about the surgery?

“Alexander had a minor surgery on his knee today,” said Magnus. “He injured his knee a few weeks ago during a dance practice,” he said as he was reading through Alec’s medical file. “And was scheduled for a surgery today,” said Magnus and made a short break. “Are you his family?”

“What?!” snapped Isabelle. “Yes, yes… I’m his sister,” she explained and placed a palm on top of her lips. “I-I had no idea… I received a phone call from the hospital that he had a surgery… I thought,” she said and cursed. “Such an idiot, he’s such an idiot. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me,” she said, knowing that Alec kept the surgery a secret from others because he didn’t want them to worry about him. “I _knew_ something was wrong, he-”

“Calm down,” said Magnus and sighed. “He’ll be fine, the surgery went soothingly. We’ll have to keep him in here for a couple of weeks to monitor his progress on recovery and then he’ll be as good as new,” he said and Isabelle nodded.

“Thank God,” said Isabelle and took a sit next to Alec.

“Well, I’ll go now and leave you two alone,” said Magnus and smile. “He’s currently asleep and still under the influence of the medicine. If he wakes up, he’ll be a bit drowsy and… high,” said Magnus, chuckling. “Just a bit of heads up, because he might say some ridiculous things,” he then added and Isabelle nodded, taking Alec’s hand into his own.

“Thank you, doctor…”

“Bane, Magnus Bane,” he said and gave her a little smile. “Oh!” he then added. “When he wakes up, please tell one of the nurses to call for me. I kind of made a promise to come and visit your brother,” he then added and Isabelle straightened herself up, looking over at Alec and then over to Magnus, a little grin coming upon her face. The way Magnus said that sounded way too eager and she just chuckled.

“Sure thing, doctor,” said Isabelle and Magnus nodded, a wide smile spreading across his face as he turned around and left the room.

A few hours passed before Alec woke up and Izzy was there next to him the entire time. When Alec woke up, he felt groggy and his throat was dry again, but he wasn’t feeling as drowsy as he was before, the medicine wearing off almost completely and he sighed when he saw Izzy, because she wasn’t supposed to know about the surgery. “Izzy,” said Alec softly and shook his head. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” said Isabelle and helped Alec up into sitting position. “Are you thirsty?” she asked and handed him a glass of water as he nodded. “How are you feeling?” she asked and Alec shrugged, yawning.

“Like a car ran over me,” whined Alec and sighed. “How long was I out of it?”

“Around three hours, a bit more,” said Isabelle and Alec nodded.

“I had the craziest dream,” said Alec. “I was dreaming that an angel came to visit me,” he said and shook his head. “I think I was flirting with it,” he then added and started laughing at himself.

“Was the angel’s name Magnus Bane?” asked Izzy as a smirk was coming upon her face.

“How do you know?” asked Alec, wide-eyed.

“Magnus is a doctor here,” said Isabelle. “You were under the influence of the medicine that they gave you and were flirting with him I suppose,” she said and Alec gave her a horrified look. “Worry not, he didn’t seem to mind the flirting. He wants to see you again,” she then added and gave him a wink.

“Kill me,” whined Alec.

“Wait up, I’ll be right back,” said Isabelle and as promised called for Magnus, who showed up quite quickly. Isabelle made herself invisible and excused herself out, leaving Alec alone in the room as he waited for Magnus. Alec didn’t know what to expect, but his jaw dropped when Magnus stepped inside of the room. That really was the angel from his dream; gorgeous, beautiful and hot. And to think he was real and wanting to see him again!

“H-hi,” stammered Alec.

“Hello, Alexander. We meet again,” said Magnus and made his way to Alec’s room. “Your guardian angel is back,” teased the man and Alec just let out an awkward laugh as Magnus sat down next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now that I know you’re real,” blurted out Alec and gave Magnus a shy smile.

“So, Alexander…” started Magnus and the two of them continued chatting for hours to come since Magnus had finished work for that day hours ago, but was just hanging out at the hospital and waiting for Alec to wake up. In the end his waiting paid off, because Alec still seemed interested in him now that he sobered up.

Izzy and Jace eventually joined them, but Alec quite quickly sent them back home, because he wanted to spend the time alone with Magnus without them giggling at every little thing. Alec might’ve came with an injured knee to the hospital, but two weeks later left it with much more; a date on Friday and probably a start of a new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ^^


End file.
